Sanity
by evilember
Summary: Have you ever wished you could find a story that takes place in New Moon where Bella Swan would act like a normal, healthy teenage girl and just get over Edward Cullen and his strange family? Perhaps go to therapy or at least talk about some things?


New Moon: Bella Acting Normal

It was exactly five minutes ago that Edward said goodbye to me. So, after all the time we spent together, what we went through together, and all the times he said he loved me, it suddenly didn't mean anything? Okay, fine. It's not up to me to decide whether he dates me or not. But still, my feelings were hurt. I needed to talk about it.

Already walking through the front door of my house, I decided to call Jessica. I hadn't spent time with her enough, or any of my other friends. Shame on me, I'll apologize for that as well. I dialed her number and she picked up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, it's Bella." I said sullenly.

"Oh," she said surprised. "Hi Bella, what's up?"

I sighed, deciding on which things would be okay to share with her. I guess I would start with the obvious. "Edward broke up with me."

"Oh my God, seriously?" she replied.

"Yeah, he and his family moved away. He was so mean!" I complained to her.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked, her voice full of sympathy.

"I would love that, Jess, thanks."

"Of course. Do you promise to tell me all about it?"

I almost said yes, but then remembered that some of it wasn't my secret to tell. I said, honestly, "I'll tell you everything I can."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye." I said, and hung up. I put my raincoat on and got in my truck to go to the gossip queen's house. Somehow, I knew that I wanted everyone else to know what happened. I _wanted_ Jessica to say bad things about the Cullens. Sure, she was thought of to be shallow and inconsiderate, but I've come to realize that she just has a lot of common sense. She's always been justified in her actions, which a lot of people fail to understand. She's _normal_, which was something that not a lot of people learned to appreciate.

I knocked on her door. A moment later, I heard scurrying footfalls coming down the stairs, and the door flew open. "Bella!" she said, and hugged me. For a moment it kind of reminded me of how Alice would act around me. However, I let that feeling pass as if it were just an old memory, already halfway forgotten. I needed to learn to forget about the Cullens anyway. But first, I had to talk about it. I heard that talking always helps, and right now I needed to be petty.

We'd gone up the stairs to her room and sat on her bed when she said, "Wait, do you want Angela to come over too?"

I nodded fervently. "Absolutely. Great idea, Jess. I need my two best girlfriends here." I said, and nudged her arm playfully. Though it felt awkward, the intent was clear. Angela came over in a matter of minutes, just one of the few benefits of a town this small. When she joined us and got the same gist of the situation that Jessica did, Jessica said, "Okay, spill it!"

"He was so mean!" I complained, once again. "Like, I thought I'd fallen for him, right? And I know he's really insecure, but that doesn't give him the right to take it out on me." I said. "He said I wasn't 'good enough' for him, and that I didn't belong with him." They were both appalled. I was starting to feel better already. "He and I took a walk out into the middle of the woods, and he said that that was the last time I would ever see him. He said that he and his family thought it would be better if I had a clean break. They didn't even say goodbye to me."

"Well they sound like jerks." Angela consoled me.

"That's what you get for hanging out with the Cullens." Jessica said.

"Thank you, Jessica." I said sarcastically.

"No, no!" Jessica quickly amended. "I'm just saying, now you know not to hang out with weirdos."

I sighed. "You got that right." Then a thought occurred to me. "Do you guys have a phone I can use? I want to change my facebook status to single."

Jessica didn't hesitate in giving me her phone. I changed my status, and we all had a girls' night with ice cream and movies and we all ended up spending the night. Jessica would drive Angela and me to school the next day. It was nice to know that I had normal people who were by my side, looking out for me emotionally; human friends that weren't the strange unearthly specters that could disappear at any moment. That _did_ disappear. I shouldn't have invested so much time in them. That was a mistake. Luckily, I had many people to comfort me and the three of us fell asleep together on Jessica's bed.


End file.
